The Big Friendly Womble
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1989 Cosgrove Hall film, "The BFG". Cast: *The BFG - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Sophie - Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig) *Red Mouse - Abu (Aladdin) *The Fleshlumpeater - Panther King (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *The Bloodbottler - Haybot (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Owl - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Mrs. Clonkers - Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mary - Matilda (Ovide and the Gang) *The Queen of England - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Sergeant - Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Mr. Tibbs - Big Bear (Everything's Rosie) *Head of Air Force - The Great Gonzo (The Muppets) *Head of Army - Sam the Eagle (The Muppets) *Bonecruncher - The Great Mighty Poo (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Childchewer - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Manhugger - The Big Red Thing (The Trap Door) *Meatdripper - I Said No (Stoppit and Tidyup) *Gizzardgulper - The Moopets (The Muppets (2011)) *Maidmasher - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Butcher Boy - Chocolate Eating Monster (Milky Way Magic Stars) *Sergeant's Leader - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Sergeant's Soliders - The Muppet Characters *The BFG's Dream Bottles as themselves *Boy - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Rubber Duck - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Boat - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Bath - Percy (Pocahontas) *Teacher - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) *Window - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Policeman - Paddington Bear Scenes: *The Big Friendly Womble part 1 *The Big Friendly Womble part 2 *The Big Friendly Womble part 3 *The Big Friendly Womble part 4 *The Big Friendly Womble part 5 *The Big Friendly Womble part 6 *The Big Friendly Womble part 7 *The Big Friendly Womble part 8 *The Big Friendly Womble part 9 *The Big Friendly Womble part 10 *The Big Friendly Womble part 11 *The Big Friendly Womble part 12 *The Big Friendly Womble part 13 *The Big Friendly Womble part 14 *The Big Friendly Womble part 15 *The Big Friendly Womble part 16 *The Big Friendly Womble part 17 *The Big Friendly Womble part 18 *The Big Friendly Womble part 20 *The Big Friendly Womble part 21 *The Big Friendly Womble part 22 *The Big Friendly Womble part 23 *The Big Friendly Womble part 24 Movie Used: *The BFG (1989) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Pikachu's Vacation *Pokemon The First Movie *Pokemon (TV Series) *Peppa Pig *Sonic X *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Aladdin 1 *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *A Goofy Movie *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (TV Series) *The Jungle Book 1 *Count Duckula *Danger Mouse *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Oliver & Company *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers *The Wind in the Willows (1983) *The Trap Door *Sonic Adventure *Stoppit and Tidyup *Farce of the Penguins *Milky Way Magic Stars Advert *Pingu *Truckers (1992 TV Series) *Creepy Crawlies *The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *Tom and Jerry *Pocahontas *Paddington (2014) *Ovide and the Gang *Classic Mighty Mouse Shorts *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase *Mighty Mouse The New Adventures *Everything's Rosie *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets from Space *It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted *Robot Chicken *Conker Live and Reloaded *Thumbelina *Despicable Me *Pic Me *Bedknobs and Broomsticks Trivia: *The Little Mermaid and All Dogs Go to Heaven were released in 1989. *First to use the Hasbro and Mattel Films logo and Nickelodeon and Xilam Pictures logo appears at the beginning and end. *First to use the Philliplin Entertainment logo appears at the end. Category:Disney and Sega Category:The BFG Movie Spoof Category:The BFG Movie-Spoofs Category:Philliplin Entertainment Category:Hasbro and Mattel Films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon and Xilam Pictures